Question: Rewrite the following in the form $\log(c)$. $\log(20) - \log(4)$
Explanation: Use the rule: $\log(a) - \log(b) = \log(\frac{a}{b})$. $\log(20) - \log(4) = \log(\frac{20}{4})$ $= \log( 5 )$